Cambiando Estilos
by Cami-nyan
Summary: "¿Quién se cree ese niño para hacerme eso a mi, al gran Yatogami?" Había estado picando, no hasta el extremo del pecado, sin embargo era molesto, como una carga constante en la nuca. Y Yato sabía exactamente porque era. Yaoi, YatoYuki. Viñetas sin sentido. Romance y humor.


**Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no leas. Ooc? Humor? Romance? Viñetas extrañas. Primer escrito por este fandom. Espero poder sacar algún otro trabajo por estos lares.**

 **Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adachi Toka, lo único que me pertenece es esta ida de cabeza.**

 **Cambiando estilos**

Yatogami no podía soportarlo más.

Había aguantado mucho acerca de Yukine. Era inaceptable ese comportamiento altanero.

¿Quién demonios se cree ese mocoso para hacer algo así? A él, el gran Dios Yatogami.

Había estado punzando un poco, sin embargo no era malo, no se estaba convirtiendo. Era una sensación confusa, pero permanente.

-Te ves algo tenso... ¿Todo está bien, Yato?

La burbuja se reventó, los ojos de Hiyori estaban clavados en él, Yato regreso al mundo real y se dio cuenta de que había varias miradas sobre él.

-Llevas un buen rato murmurando y echando humo, Yato-kun. - La hermosa Kufuku habló con una risita camuflada en su voz.

-No es nada.- Murmuró dejándose caer contra el suelo y colocando una de sus manos sobre sus ojos.

No podía dejar que se enteraran que eso era por Yukine. Debía arreglar las cosas directamente con él. No involucrar a nadie. Sólo entre ellos dos.

-¿Sucede algo con Yukine-kun?

Vale eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Yukine? ¿Que podría pasar con él? Está portándose tan bien. Hablando del diablo, iré a ver dónde está.- Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo se fue en un destello brillante.

-Definitivamente sucede algo. - Daikoku finalmente hablaba.- Pero me da la sensación de que no es algo malo. - Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios.

/

-¿Así que ahora te dedicas a esto?- Yato apareció de la nada sentado en el borde del lavamanos, tapando totalmente la visión de Yukine a su reflejo en el espejo.

-¡Waa! ¡Yato, no me asustes de esa manera! No es lo que piensas, ¡no estoy robando! No soy un monstruo.- Yukine se cubrió la cabeza esperando lo peor.

-No seas tonto, yo percibo todo de ti, sabría que estas pecando si así lo estuviese haciendo.

-¡Eh! Entonces a que se debe esta falsa acusación. ¿A qué se supone que me estoy dedicando ahora?

-A cambiar de ropa esporádicamente, y no sólo de ropa, también de estilo.- Yato bajó de un salto y empezó a girar alrededor de Yukine, observando cada mínimo detalle.- Te queda de una manera muy interesante la ropa de Kazuma.

El traje elegante encajaba a la perfección con el delgado cuerpo de Yukine. Su cabello rebelde ahora algo ordenado hacia atrás. Una corbata azul oscura alrededor de su cuello.

-Sin embargo no es el único estilo que has probado, ¿verdad?

La cara de Yukine enrojeció automáticamente.

-Has estado probando bastante, un día de estos deberíamos ir juntos y deberías dejar que yo te elija el estilo y te vea. Entre nosotros, me encantaba ese delgado yukata blanco con el cual llegaste, te veías tan tierno y tan frágil, y ahora has cambiado tanto…

-Yato, este no es un comportamiento digno...- La mano de Yato ya estaba aflojando el nudo de la corbata.

-Apuesto a que este tipo tiene muchos por aquí- Abrió uno de los estantes.- ¡Bingo! Son más de las que esperaba.- Una gran cantidad de lentes aparecieron. Yato tomó un par y con delicadeza se lo colocó a su preciado tesoro.- Debo admitir que este estilo me gusta bastante. Te ves tan serio. Tan mayor. -Se fue acercando con lentitud a sus labios.- Tan maduro.  
Unió sus labios a los de Yukine y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. El precio del pecado.

-Ahora entiendo a Bishamon y su fetiche por los uniformes y la ropa elegante. Este atuendo prende bastante.

-¡Yato!- Se quejó Yukine al sentir el fuerte agarre de Yato en su cintura.

De repente la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo.

-Yatogami-san no permitiré que esta clase de cosas se desarrollen en mi espacio personal. Les pediré que se retiren y realicen lo que deseen en otro lugar.

-Kazuma-san, lo siento es mi culpa- Yukine se retiró los lentes y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el resto de prendas.

-No te preocupes Yukine-kun, puedes quedarte con ese traje.

-Igual ni lo necesitan tiene otro batallón en el armario; Dile a Bishamon que pruebe otros estilos, seguro le gustan.- El comentario de Yato dio en el punto y Kazuma se sonrojó.

-¡Yatogami-san!- Yato abandonó el espacio junto a Yukine.

-Definitivamente no tienes remedio idiota.

.

Esperando que les haya gustado esta pequeña viñeta.


End file.
